Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
MFPs are extremely powerful and versatile devices. Today's MFPs employ a powerful, embedded computer, referred to as a controller, to control and monitor device operations. MFPs are configurable in many ways, both in hardware and in software. By way of example, hardware options may include adding a stapling or hole punching unit, adding a collator or adding multiple paper bins.
While MFPs are very powerful, oftentimes users will use only a small fraction of device's capabilities. A subset of frequently used operations may vary among devices. For example, an MFP in a marketing department may frequently be used to make multiple, stapled color printouts for distribution, while an MFP in a human resources department may be frequently be used for sending and receiving faxes.